The Lakeside Girls
by Turtlegirl5
Summary: Isabella and the Fireside Girls have encountered another troop that has a leader with a bad attitude. The two groups must compete to earn the new edition diamond patches. Meanwhile, Pinky and Perry are trying to get back a missing toy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Isabella Garcia-Shapiro was dressed in her Fireside Girl uniform. She adjusted the bow on her hat and slipped on her sash and headed outside. She then quickly popped her head into her neighbor's fence and asked, "Whatcha' doin'?"

Phineas Flynn looked up.

"Oh. Hey, Isabella. Well last night, we created these cool pens that have a built in karaoke machine in them. See? I have only a few in my pocket, but we might make more later. So what are we doing right now? Nothing really. I mean we've got a bunch of plans, but all our deliveries have been put on hold, so basically we're just hanging out. Isn't that right, Ferb?"

His stepbrother, Ferb nodded.

"Where are you headed too?"

"I'm going to the Danville Super Market to sell Fireside Girl cupcakes. You're welcome to come visit if you'd like," Isabella said.

"Well, we have nothing else to do. Might as well," Phineas replied. Phineas and Ferb joined Isabella on her walk.

Once they arrived, the rest of the troop had already gotten there and were setting up the tables. Holly spread out a colorful tablecloth while Ginger and Katie were putting up signs.

Isabella asked Milly, "Hey, Milly, did you stop by the cabin to get the girls' troop mail? I wanted to make sure you remembered you got mail duty this week."

"Oh my gosh! I completely forgot!" Milly gasped.

"It's okay. It probably wasn't that important. We'lll just get it later," Isabella said.

Isabella stood back proudly. Phineas praised, "Wow. You girls do great work."

"Thank you. Now all we have to do is- Oh!" At that instant, Isabella had turned around and still with her head turned in the other direction, walked into someone else, knocking them over.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Isabella gasped holding out a hand. The girl didn't take it though. She just simply stood up and dusted herself off.

"Oh. It doesn't matter," the girl replied. Isabella looked over the girl's shoulder. It looked like she had a troop too who had also set up a table for selling.

"Um… I'm not sure if you noticed, but we got here first. So if you could please…" Isabella told the girl gesturing to her table. The girl had a long, brown braided pony-tail. She had a uniform similar to Isabella's only the sash was pale green instead of pale yellow and had a black skirt instead of brown. Also, her shirt and hat were light blue with dark blue trim.

"Well, actually we arrived at the same time you guys did, but we finished setting up faster. That means, we get this spot," the girl stated folding her arms.

Isabella frowned. "Uhhh… Well, when we got here, we were the only troop here. So there must be some sort of mistake. Who are you guys anyway?"

The girl answered with her nose in the air, "We're the Lakeside Girls, troop 1942*. I'm Monica, the troop's leader." Monica directed Isabella's attention to the girls behind her. "That's Jeanette, Nellie, Gwen, Shelly, Naomi, Audrey, and Macy. And who are you pray tell?"

Isabella tried to smile kindly. "Well, we're the Fireside Girls, troop 46231. And I'm Isabella, _my _troop's leader. And that's my troop, Gretchen, Adyson, Katie, Ginger, Milly, and Holly."

"And who are those guys?" Monica asked pointing to the boys.

"Oh, those are our friends, Phineas and Ferb." Phineas and Ferb waved cheerfully.

"I see. Well, now that that lovely introduction is over, let's get back to business of selling at _our _spot," Monica said.

"Wait. I'm confused. There's only one kind of girlscout troop, and that's the Fireside Girls. Since when have there ever been _Lakeside _girls?"

"Okay. Well, you see there aren't any Lakeside girls in Danville. That's why you've never heard of them. Our cabin was originally right on the border of Danville, but then got moved to be fully in Danville because of a freak accident. It was weird though because some beam of light shot out of a purple skyscraper and just blew it up somehow."

"What was the building?" Phineas asked, butting into the conversation.

"I don't know. It was something-or-other incorporated. Anyway, we got moved to this old, beat up cabin. It's awful so you should probably know why we're trying so hard," Monica explained.

"No. No, I don't," Isabella said raising an eyebrow.

"You don't? Well, didn't you get the mail? They've started getting these new diamond-shaped patches for troops to earn. Naomi, the catalogue please." Monica held up her hand as a girl with black hair placed a catalogue over her shoulder and into her hand. Monica handed it to Isabella. Phineas peeked at it over her shoulder.

"The first troop in their city to earn at least forty of the new edition diamond patches will win a cabin makeover and two-thousand dollars towards troop funds," Phineas read aloud.

"You know, our cabin is pretty shabby itself. Maybe we should try for that contest," Isabella suggested.

"Um, I don't think so. If any troop in this city is going to win that contest. It's going to be us. We're the fasted and best-trained troop of our age group in this city," Monica proclaimed.

Isabella did not like this girl's attitude. She was starting to get angry. She asked, "What makes you so sure?"

"I just know. We're on our third sash since the last two filled up so quickly. Plus, we hold many records."

"I wouldn't speak so soon if I was you, sister!" Isabella snapped.

Monica put up her hand in front of Isabella's face.

"We're done with this conversation. You can feel free to talk to the hand though."

"You don't-"

"Up- up- up!"

"You-"

"Ah!"

"I wouldn't-"

"Ah!"

"Oh it's on now!" Isabella said.

"Oh it is. We are going to put out your flame!" Monica replied.

"Bring it!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

*** That was my troop number when I was a girl scout.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Because of the Lakeside girls being closest to the door, they were making much more progress. The Fireside girls did however get a few customers going out.

"Okay. Enough of the sweet talk! We have got to do something to get people's attention!" Isabella said as she beat her fist on the table. Phineas brought up, "You know, Isabella, if you really want to win that makeover, understand that-"

"Not now, Phineas! I'm thinking," Isabella said. Finally, she got an idea.

"Attention all customers. Buy in the next ten minutes and you'll get a discount of twenty percent off!" Isabella announced. The crowd at the Lakeside Girls' table, moved over to the Fireside Girls.

Gretchen and Katie smiled as they began writing down names and prices.

Isabella glanced out of the corner of her eye at the other table. Monica looked ticked off. She then announced.

"Attention all customers. Our cupcakes come in eco-friendly packages. Help the Lakeside Girls' and help the Earth!"

The crowd rushed back over. Isabella frowned. She snapped her fingers once the idea came to her.

"Phineas!" she exclaimed.

"What?" Phineas asked. Just then, Isabella began shaking him.

"The pens! The karaoke pens that you created! Give me those."

Phineas opened his mouth to say something, but Isabella had already pulled a few out of his pocket.

"Hey everyone! With every purchase of our cupcakes, you'll get a free karaoke pen!" Isabella declared.

"But we only five," Phineas explained.

"A limited time offer, folks!" Isabella added. The crowd rushed over.

Ferb began punching in numbers on the calculator to help with all the prices being written down while Adyson, Ginger, Milly, and Holly handed people their boxes of cupcakes.

Phineas said to Ferb over the crowd, "Hey, Ferb! I wonder what Perry's doing right now?"

Meanwhile, back at the Flynn-Fletcher house, Perry the Platypus was out in the yard. He reclined in the lawn chair, basking in the sun wearing a pair of sunglasses. It was extremely rare that he would ever get the day off from his secret agent work. Suddenly, he heard a noise- footsteps- very tiny footsteps coming from the driveway. It definitely wasn't a human. He walked out to see what was up.

In front of the platypus was a giant, trembling, walking stack of papers. Perry moved out of its way, when the walking stack of papers tripped over a bump in the driveway. The papers flew everywhere revealing a trembling Pinky the Chihuahua. He was wearing his own fedora at the moment and was scrambling to gather the papers. As Perry helped him pick up the papers, he read one. It was a flyer. It read:

HAVE YOU SEE THIS SQUEAKY TOY?

It then showed a caption of a stuffed animal jalapeno with a face on it and a sombrero. Perry looked at the Chihuahua funny. Pinky stared back at him, his expression reading, "What? I lost my squeaky toy and I'm trying to get it back. Do you have a problem with that?"

Perry shook his head. Even though Pinky had gathered up his flyers and was headed off, his eyes most definitely said to Perry, "Would you please help me?"

Perry rolled his eyes. Well, an agent's work is never done. He put on his fedora and joined Pinky, helping carry half of the stack.

At the Danville Supermarket, both troops had sold all of their cupcakes. Isabella and Ginger were both out of breath from their advertising to the customers.

Monica started, "Well, ladies, let's get moving on those thirty-nine more diamond patches. Oh, and don't forget to videotape and take lots of pictures to send to the Girls troop corporation as proof that we deserve those badges and that cabin makeover."

Isabella gasped, "Did you hear that? We need proof!"

"We'd be happy to help with that," Phineas volunteered. "I mean, since Ferb and I can't actually help you guys since we're not Fireside Girls, we'd be happy to do whatever we can to help with the extra stuff. Plus, we'll bring you the supplies you need in order to complete your tasks. We just can't help you put things together."

"Great! Thanks, Phineas! You're the best," Isabella said.

"Don't forget, Ferb," Phineas put in.

"You too, Ferb."

Phineas tried to say, "But really, Isabella, it's no problem for-"

"No more time to talk, Phineas! We've got work to do."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Perry chirped, "G-g-g-g-g. G-g-g-g-g-g?" which meant something like, "This is a lot of fuss over a squeaky toy. How did you lose it?"

Pinky replied in a Chihuahua yap, which meant, "Oh, you wouldn't understand. You're a platypus. How I lost it? Well, my owner, Isabella was playing fetch with me and she accidentally threw it over the fence. She was going to get it when the phone rang. I went to retrieve it, it was gone!"

Perry blinked a couple of times, taking it all in. It was time to get started. Pinky dropped to the ground- face first. He sniffed the driveway. Once he picked up the scent he growled and ran down the street. Perry chased after him. It seemed almost like Pinky was a dog off the leash and Perry was the owner chasing their dog down.

Pinky sniffed and sniffed searching for the same scent, then finally stopped at a house, not out of breath at all. Perry showed up moments later, panting hard. Pinky peaked his head around the fenced in yard. There was a doghouse and sitting in front of it was his squeaky toy. He then squinted into the doghouse and noticed a sleeping poodle inside… a black poodle.

Perry looked over Pinky's head. Both of their eyes widened. Pinky was so wound up over getting his toy back; it never registered whose scent that was. Pinky looked up at the platypus and grinned. Then, before Perry could do anything, he pushed him into the yard. Perry shot Pinky a glare, but continued to creep towards the toy without waking the dog up.

Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated…

Dr. Doofenshmirtz relaxed on his couch watching the television, but bored out of his mind.

"I know what this day is missing. Perry the Platypus. I hate that it's his day off, I mean it just totally messes me up! I mean listen to me! I'm talking to myself. Doh! I feel… empty. I know! I'll call him! I'll just hack into the agency's contact list and call him on his little wrist communicator!" Dr. D exclaimed.

In the yard, where Suzy Johnson's poodle lay, Perry was only inches away from touching the toy. He reached his arm out and touched the big nose on the jalapeno, when all of a sudden.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Perry snapped his hand back looking down at his wrist. The poodle's eyes sprang open and she jumped out, standing over the squeaky toy, growling at Perry.

Perry slowly backed away, when the poodle lashed out at him.

Pinky watched from the fence in terror. He turned away and covered his eyes. Eventually, Perry limped out of the yard and the poodle went back into her doghouse.

Perry looked like he wanted to strangle Pinky right then. Pinky tried to smile, but it wasn't working. Perry pressed the button on his watch.

"Hello? Perry the Platypus? Hi there! It's Dr. Doofenshmirtz, your favorite nemesis in the whole wide world! I just called to see how you were doing on your day off. What's up? How's your day going? I mean it just seems so weird without you around. And- and… Hey, what are you doing?"

Perry hovered his index finger over the off button.

"Perry the Platypus, if you hang up on me, I swear I'm-" Perry clicked it off. Unfortunately, for emergency purposes, the watch wasn't able to turn off, so he simply put it on vibrate.

He rested his hands on his sides, looking at the Chihuahua who stared at his bruises and scratches in guilt.

Meanwhile, Isabella, the Fireside Girls, Phineas, and Ferb were all entering Isabella's backyard. Just then, something hit Isabella. She turned to her troop.

"Wait a second! We have seven girls and that Monica girl has eight in her troop!"

"How did you remember that?" asked Phineas.

"I've earned my Remember-Things-the-First-Time-People-Tell-You badge. It's a piece of cake. But forget that! We need another girl!" Isabella cried.

Ginger questioned, "Who? There's no time to have someone join the troop!"

The girls stood in silence for a while.

XXXX

"So I was all like, 'watch your mouth, girl' and then she was like- What do you want, Phineas?" Phineas and Ferb's teenage sister, Candace said. Phineas stopped tapping her on the shoulder.

"Candace, go into your closet and dig out your Fireside Girl uniform right now," Phineas told her.

"Um- why?"

"Because Isabella needs your help! Just this morning, she met this other troop called the Lakeside girls and their competing to earn the new edition diamond shaped patches so they can win a cabin makeover, but I keep trying to tell Isabella that-"

"Wait a minute. I quit the Fireside Girls. Remember?" Candace said.

Isabella appeared behind them and said, "But, Candace. We need you. If you rejoin, you won't have to take all those tests again. Just join for now and then quit once _we_ win."

Candace sighed, "Well… What do I have to lose?" Isabella's face lit up.

Candace slipped on her uniform and joined the others out in Isabella's yard.

"Gretchen? What is the next diamond patch on that list?" Isabella asked. Isabella looked at the list.

"Looks like, build a bird mansion. In other words, a four-story birdhouse, with a working elevator," Gretchen explained.

"Let's get to work, girls!" Isabella commanded.

A few minutes later, Phineas and Ferb had gotten wood, paint, and Ferb's toolbox. Isabella set up a workbench and the Fireside girls all got to work.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As Candace painted a piece of wood that was supposed to be the roof she complained, "This is just ridiculous. Why would birds need a mansion? They're birds. They don't need a lot of space."

"Less talking, more working!" Isabella instructed as she hammer down some nails.

"Plus, why would birds need an elevator? Can't they just fly to the top?" Candace questioned.

Isabella yelled, "Adyson, do you have that back wall painted yet?"

"It's still drying."

Isabella turned her head and cried, "Ginger, hand me that screwdriver! Ferb, bring me a glass of lemonade! Phineas, get me that ruler!"

"Wow. I've never seen Isabella like this," Phineas said.

Ginger told him, "I think it's because being a Fireside girl is something she's really dedicated to."

Milly added as she carried a bunch of wood planks, "Yeah. And when someone just as dedicated as her, just as good as her, and is in a competing troop, it makes her pretty competitive."

"Ginger, where are you with that screwdriver!?" Isabella shouted.

"Coming!" Ginger cried running over.

Milly looked at Phineas and said, "Hey, Phineas. Just as an experiment, try telling Isabella this…" Milly whispered something in Phineas' ear. Phineas looked confused at first.

"Why would I say that?" he asked.

"Just tell her. I want to see what happens."

"O-K." Phineas walked over to wear Isabella was working. She had a determined look on her face.

"Hey, Isabella. What would you say if I told you that I have 'feelings' for you?"

Milly whispered more into Phineas' ear.

"_Strong _feelings might I add."

Milly whispered something else.

"Strong _passionate_ feelings for you."

Isabella didn't look up at all from what she was doing. She replied, "Honestly, Phineas. Sometimes I actually wish you were more like Ferb. You know, a lot less talkative?"

All the other girls gasped.

"Okay. Who are you and _what _did you do with Isabella?" asked Adyson.

"There's no time to talk, girls! Monica and her troop are probably on the third patch already!" Isabella exclaimed.

The girls gasped again.

"Oh, and Phineas? Did you really mean what you said about your feelings?" Isabella asked quickly.

"Well, I didn't really understand it. Milly told me to say this words to you," Phineas explained.

Isabella looked back down at her work.

"Didn't think so," she said quickly, the determined look still on her face.

The girls all let out a small sigh of relief.

Meanwhile…

Perry and Pinky stood in the tree just above Suzy's poodle's doghouse. The dog snored loudly. Pinky tied a rope around his waist, which was attached to a strong fishing pole in Perry's hands. Pinky gave Perry the thumbs up and Perry lowered him down to retrieve the jalapeno that lay in front of the poodle's nose.

Pinky was just in reach of his toy, when all of a sudden; Perry's watch began to vibrate. He tried to ignore it, but because he wasn't picking up, it began to vibrate harder and harder and harder!

It was nearly impossible to keep his hand steady and the shaking traveled through the pole, down the rope and to the already shaky Chihuahua. All this shaking was making Pinky shake like a maraca. He attempted to reach for the toy, when Perry tried to shut off the watch. His arm moved only an inch, but that alone was enough to cause Pinky to grab hold of the poodle's nose instead of his toy.

She woke up and growled at Pinky. Pinky gave a nervous grin, tipped his hat and began tugging on the rope to get Perry's attention.

Doofenshmirtz's picture appeared on the watch.

"Perry the Platypus, I'm not happy with you for hanging up on me like that. If you hang up on me again, I am going to create-"

Perry cut him off and frantically reeled Pinky back in. He closed his eyes, tugging on the rope. But what came up was a torn end of a rope. He looked down. Pinky ran around in circles with part of a rope stilled tied around him. The homicidal poodle chased him, growling and spitting.

Perry covered his eyes as he heard squealing, scratching, and other terrible sound effects. Pinky scrambled up the tree, shaking like mad.

Perry rolled his eyes to the side, looking at nothing (looking in our direction) and then pulled out a first aid kit, setting it in front of the jittery pet.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The girls all stood back to look at their work.

"Four stories?" asked Phineas as he looked at the list.

"Check," answered Isabella.

"Kitchen?"

"Check."

"Food dishes?"

"Check."

"Crank elevator?"

"Check."

"Colorful?"

"Check."

"Creative?"

"Check."

"Well, looks like you've just earned your Birdmansion making badge," Phineas said.

"Let's go hang it up in the park," Katie said.

The group headed off to the Danville Park. Holly and Candace put in a post, and Isabella nailed the mansion to it next to a big oak tree, not aware that the Lakeside girls were putting their mansion on the other side of the exact same tree.

When Isabella stood back to look at it, she noticed Monica out of the corner of her eye. Monica did the same thing. They turned face-to-face and yelled in unison, "Hey! We got here first! Oh not this again! Jinx! Double jinx!"

"Triple jinx!" Isabella said quickly with Monica saying it a split second after.

"Aww man."

"Hah! You owe me a soda!" Isabella sang.

"Well, I'm impressed, Izzy. You ladies _do _do nice work. Alas, you'll still never beat us."

"Oh just save it, Monica. At least we-"

"Smile!" Phineas and a Lakeside Girl said in simultaneously. Isabella and Monica each struck a pose and a big smile in front of their birdmansions. After the flash had gone off, the girls both immediately turned back to each other.

"-put our hearts into it. You just do it to so you can win and gloat and rub it in other people's faces!" Isabella finished.

"Pah-lease. So are you, Cupcake. Isn't the whole reason you're doing this is just to beat us?"

"No way!" Isabella cried without thinking.

"Actually, Isabella, you are-"

"Hush!" Isabella cut Gretchen off.

Monica said snapping her fingers, "Jeanette, what's the next patch on our list?"

A red headed Lakeside girl with freckles on her cheeks took out the list and read aloud.

"The next is the playground race badge. You must find another troop to compete against in a race. If each of you successfully makes it out of the playground obstacle course, you will each earn the badge. If one troop makes it out first, they get ten dollars towards troop funds. If a troop doesn't make it out successfully, then they do not earn the badges."

Isabella and Monica looked at one another.

"Found one!" they both cried pointing to each other.

"This should be easy. We've already done this when we were eight," Isabella said.

Jeanette added, "But you must do it blind-folded."

"What is with these badges!?" exclaimed Candace.

XXXX

The girls all stood lined up at the playground. Isabella and Monica were going first. Once one of them would get to the other side, their next girl in line would go. Candace stood last. Phineas went around to each girl making sure that their blindfolds were on tight. Ferb stood nearby with a video camera.

"All set. And remember, don't try this at home, kids. These stunts were performed by trained professionals," Phineas said as he stood back.

"On your marks…"

Monica and Isabella both bent down into a racer's position.

"Get set… GO!"

The two girls took off at full speed. Isabella carefully felt around for the rope ladder, then climbed up. Monica took the rock climbing wall parallel from it. They both reached the top at the same time. They went down the double sliding board and jumped onto the two gliders. They glided over to the other side reaching the jungle gym. They climbed over it and ran to the monkey bars. Isabella was ahead. She nearly slipped trying to reach out a grab one of the bars, but she got it.

Finally, they went another couple of just bars. Each did a flip on them, and ran through the tires. Monica beat Isabella at the tires. She ran to the lamppost and touched it, Isabella following immediately after. Phineas blew a whistle signaling the next pair of girls to go. Audrey of the Lakeside Girls took off with Gretchen of the Fireside Girls catching right up.

It again was a close one, but Gretchen had made it first. Isabella and Monica cheered on their teammates as they ran through the playground. Finally, it was down to the last girl on each team.

"Candace, go!" shouted Isabella.

"Huh? Oh! Sorry!" Candace was far behind now from the other girl. She struggled to find her way around.

"Ahhh!" Candace screamed as she fell off the ladder.

Monica laughed at Candace. Though Isabella was furious with her, she couldn't blame her for her chortling.

Candace had fell down the slide, when she got onto the glider, she got stuck in the middle, and she kept getting her foot stuck in the jungle gym.

Candace finally made her way over to the monkey bars. Once she hung down off of the bars, her feet touched the ground.

"Well this should be easy," she said to herself.

Phineas called to her, "Uh, Candace. You can't put your feet on the ground. Keep your legs bent."

"Grrr!" Candace growled. She bent her knees as she went across, which made things more painful. Isabella covered his eyes, she couldn't handle to watch this.

Candace found her way to the bars, where she attempted a flip, but her long legs caused her to hit her head. She finally stumbled over the tires and touched the lamppost.

The Lakeside Girls cheered.

"And the Lakeside Girls win!" Phineas announced.

"You tried your best, Candace. It's okay." Isabella said, though it didn't feel exactly _okay._

"That was soooo hard!" Candace cried ripping the blindfold off. "This playground was designed for little kids. How am I supposed to even give it my all?"

Phineas approached them. He said, "Hey. You may not have won, but you do still get the patches considering that you all did make it out successfully. Candace may have fallen all over the place, but she made it out."

"Well, what's the next badge?" asked Ginger.

Phineas pulled out the list. "Let's see. Looks like… jumbo cake building."

"Sounds good," Isabella said.

Phineas added, "I suggest that you and the Lakeside Girls work in the same spot. Ferb and I will set up two tables in our backyard for the cake making."

"Let's do this thing!" Isabella declared firmly.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Everyone headed into Phineas and Ferb's yard. Phineas and Ferb got to work putting together some decorative tables. It didn't take them very long. Ferb had even put together a working battery-operated oven, which Monica found pretty impressive.

Monica approached Phineas and said, "Hey, could you film us please? It's the proof so that we can earn our badges."

"Sure thing," Phineas said taking the camera from her. "Alright then, let's get it started. Remember, this is not a race. Make a giant cake that holds together and tastes good. Ready? Go!"

The girls got to work stirring, mixing, pouring, beating, and baking.

Both teams finally finished at the same time. Phineas and Ferb tasted both and each team got the okay. The Fireside Girls did, however, build their cake to about the height of the house's gutter, when the Lakeside Girls only built it to the height of Candace.

As the girls all cleaned up, Candace gasped, "Wow. This is hard work. I'm not feeling my persistence today."

"Oh, get used to it, Candace," Isabella said, "This is just the beginning.

_(Song time)._

Meanwhile, Perry had come up with a new plan. He had predicted exactly when Doofenshmirtz would call. Once his watch began beeping again, the two mammals stood outside the fenced yard. Perry pressed the answer button.

"Perry the Platypus, I cannot believe how rude you're being to me. I thought you were supposed to be the good guy! You know maybe…"

As Doofenshmirtz continued babbling on, Perry took off his watch and threw it over the doghouse. The poodle, hearing the voice on the watch, woke up and chased after it.

Pinky ran in after his squeaky toy and ran back out, hugging it. The two turned around to leave when they saw the poodle standing in front of them, with the watch in her mouth. She went up to Perry and began sniffing him. Smelling some _Candace _on him, she began growling at the platypus. Perry began backing away. The poodle spat out the watch with Dr. D still talking on it.

"Hello? Perry the Platypus? Make that little chirping noise of yours so that I know you're there. Hello? Hello?"

Pinky shoved the squeaky toy into Perry's arms, saluted with a fake grin and took off down the street. Perry, afraid of being caught with the toy, threw the toy back over the fence and ran after Pinky, his hand clutched to his hat so that it wouldn't fall off. The poodle chased after them, barking her head off.

The watch continued talking. "Perry the Platypus, I've decided to give you the cold shoulder since you refuse to talk to me. You got that? See? I'm not even talking to you. This is me, ignoring you. Next time you come by, maybe I won't even tell you my evil scheme, and you'll feel so terrible about yourself for not talking to me in the first place. Hmmph! … Still not talking to you!"

As the boys ran, with the poodle still right on their tails, Perry muttered angrily, "G-g-g-g-g-g!" which meant, "This is the last time I'm ever teaming up with you."

Thirty badges later…

Isabella and Monica both came trudging up a hill, soaking wet and exhausted.

"King me!" they shouted as they slammed their hands down on the table in front of them. Phineas and Ferb came running up after them with the cameras.

"Guess who just won their Extreme Checkers Badges?" Phineas sang. The rest of the troop dragged themselves up the hill as well.

Holly cried, "I will never look at a monkey the same way ever again!"

"Monkeys!?" exclaimed Nellie. "I can never look at pinecones the same way again!"

Isabella shook it off and said, "I still can't believe that we're tied! It's just not possible! What's the next badge!?"

Phineas looked at the list and said, "Looks like a Community Service badge. You must construct your own litter pick-up device. It should work fast and be easy to use."

"Sounds easy enough. Let's get to work!" Isabella shouted.

The Lakeside girls were huddled up.

Gwen said, "You know that British kid is good. That oven he made before? That was genius."

"Yeah I know," agreed Macy.

Monica said, "We have got to get him on our team."

"But this is the Lakeside _Girls, _remember?" Shelly said.

"So what? I can just earn my Bending-the-Rules patch again plus, I hate to admit it, but those Fireside Girls are good. They've all done spectacular work, which is not looking good for us. Well, not so much that tall red head one, but still."

"Monica, I don't know if-" Jeanette started, but Monica cut her off.

"Look, it doesn't matter! Now what was that kid's name again? Oh yeah. Ferb! We need that lodge makeover. Alright? Break!"

The girls broke from their huddle.

"Oh, Ferb!" Monica sang. Ferb turned his head and came over.

"Hey there, Ferb. How would you feel about becoming a Lakeside Girl? We're allowing boys now too and we would really love to have someone like you on our team," Monica said.

"Well, I've never really parted before with Phineas."

"Just think about, Ferb. You're going to have to learn someday to be able to work without him. This is your time to shine! Please? Plus, all of this community service stuff will look good on a scholarship application."

"But-"

"So you're in!? That's fantastic. Put your uniform together, and we'll get started!" Monica exclaimed.

"Um… Alright then." Ferb had no clue what had just happened, but he just went with it for he knew well that Monica wouldn't take "No" for an answer.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"You're going to need an adult's permission first, though," Monica added.

Ferb ran into the house and poked his head through the doorway of where his mom was reading.

"Mother, may I be a Lakeside Girl?"

"Yes, dear."

"Thank you."

"Kids with their crazy games," Ms. Flynn said to herself.

XXXX

Ferb got on his uniform.

"Wow you do work fast," Monica said.

Everyone began working on their inventions. Isabella glanced over to see what the others were doing, when she gasped.

"Ferb!?" The other girl looked over too and gasped.

Phineas' eyes widened as he moved to camera around more. Ferb looked at them with apologetic eyes.

"It's alright, Ferb! I have two hands. I can film both teams," Phineas said with a smile.

Isabella went over to Phineas and said, "Phineas!? Aren't you furious right now!? Your own brother just turned against you!"

"He has the right to join whatever group he wants. I'm not stopping him. Besides, it's not like he's gone against me. I'm not in this competition," Phineas shrugged.

"But the teams are all uneven now! And with Ferb on their team, we don't stand a chance! He doesn't even need a team! What are we going to do, Phineas!? We need that lodge makeover!" Isabella cried.

Phineas said, "I'm going to offer you one last time, Isabella. Ferb-"

"That's it! Phineas, have you ever considered becoming a Fireside Girl?" Isabella asked.

Phineas gave her a strange look and said, "Well, last time I checked I was a boy, and I don't think that's changed at all."

"Oh forget about that! Forget about the rules! We are having a crisis! Please, Phineas! We need you! There's no time to find some other girl to join and you'll even out the strength of both teams! Plus, you need to join before Monica figures out your talents too!"

"But I would hate to work against, Ferb! We're like blood brothers. We never work like this! I think you're getting way too into this whole competition thing, Isabella. This isn't like you. You should be focusing on the fun! Your team's exhausted! Look at them!"

"Just join, Phineas! You can quit when this is over!" Isabella cried not listening to a thing he had just said.

"Well, okay. I guess I could-"

"Great! We don't have time for you to make a uniform, so just throw on an old spare uniform we have in the closet of our clubhouse. You know where it is! And also get an adult's permission!"

"Do I have to wear the skirt?" Phineas questioned.

"Just find some brown pants or something! Go! Hurry! Run, Man!" Isabella shouted.

Candace asked, "But doesn't he have to earn like fifty patches in one day, in order to become official?"

Gretchen pulled out her copy of the Fireside Girl Manual and said,"Well, the manual says: A troop leader may award full Fireside Girl status to any girl who has earned fifty patches."

"See?" Candace said.

Isabella said folding her arms, "Any _girl _who has earned fifty patches. Is Phineas a girl? I don't think so."

The girls all smiled.

"Hey, I just earned my Finding-a-Loophole patch!" Isabella exclaimed.

Phineas ran into the house and poked his head through the doorway of his parent's bedroom, where his father was painting.

"Hey, Dad, can I become a Fireside Girl?"

"Oh sure. Knock yourself out," Mr. Fletcher answered.

"Thanks."

Phineas came running back to the yard dressed in his uniform.

"Okay! I'm ready!" he panted. Instead of the skirt we wore some shorts that looked much like his regular ones, but in brown.

Phineas continued, "I'm lucky that it fits- plus, I'm really digging this hat."

"Yes, you look adorable. Now come on! Hurry! We need to get working!" Isabella said quickly.


	8. Chapter 8

**Isabella's Guard-Dog, you can theoretically be filming for them. *wink, wink*.**

Chapter 8

Phineas set up two cameras on tri-pods. The Lakeside Girl's invention was a mechanical hand that could detect litter like a metal detector, and could pick it up and store it in a sac on the back like a vacuum cleaner.

The Fireside Girl's invention was something similar, yet didn't hold up very long. It broke down after about half an hour. Though Isabella was devastated, Phineas didn't seem to mind so much and congratulated the other team.

The Fireside Girl's did however make up for this patch. It was a speech patch. Ferb wasn't all that comfortable speaking up very loud and Monica's yelling, or as she called it, "cheering him on", was not helping. Badges like these seemed to continue, so fortunately the teams became pretty even. Each brother though seemed slightly weaker without the other.

Meanwhile…

Perry shook his head at Pinky after several other attempts. He had finally gotten his watch back, though it was wet and dented. Perry's gesture told Pinky that a squeaky toy is not worth it. Though he was telling him this the whole time, Pinky didn't want to give up. Perry prayed that after nearly loosing all of his hair and Pinky just about getting his little tail gobbled up, that Pinky would just forget about the darn toy and move on.

Just then, Perry's watch began beeping. He looked at the caller ID. It was Dr. Doofenshmirtz again.

He rolled his eyes and answered it.

"Hello, Perry the Platypus. I don't believe it! You actually picked up this time! Say, have you been feeling any pain lately?" Dr. D questioned.

Perry's face read, "You could say that again."

"You see, I'm asking this because I've been trying to make this voo-doo doll of you ever since I decided to stop talking to you, and well, I want to know if it works. Here, I'll throw it against the wall."

There was a thud sound.

"Did you feel that Perry the Platypus?"

Perry chirped in response.

"Was that a 'yes' or a 'no'? How about one chirp for yes, two for no."

Perry chirped twice.

"Man! Well, I didn't expect to get it right. I really need to drop the superstitions. I know! I'll make dolls and sell them on the internet! Yes. That will be my evil deed for tomorrow! And what's so evil about this you may ask, Perry the Platypus? I'll sell them at a very expensive price and make people believe that I can make customized voo-doo dolls that really work!" Doofenshmirtz laughed maniacally after saying this.

Perry smacked his palm over his eyes. Then, it hit him. He looked at Pinky with huge eyes. Maybe they would be able to get his squeaky toy back. Pinky cocked his head to one side, giving the platypus a funny look.

"So, what do you think, Perry the Platypus? I've really done it now! Huh?"

Perry quickly hung up, grabbed Pinky, and ran to get his hover car.

Dr. D who heard Perry hang up, looked at the phone angrily.

"Perry the Platypus, you have really, really hurt my feelings for the last time. You know that!?" Doofenshmirtz screamed at the device and then slammed it down in the cradle.

Back at the house and many patches later, Phineas eagerly took out the list.

"Let's see what's next. This is our second to the last patch. How's everyone holding up?"

The girls looked completely wiped out. Ginger fell over backwards dramatically. Isabella still looked full of energy and anxiety.

"What's next!? What's next!?" she cried.

Phineas read, "Looks like the… Becoming a Woman Patch." There was an awkward pause, then Phineas finally said slowly, "Uh-huh… You know, I'm going to leave this one to you guys…" he backed away and handed the list to Isabella.

The rest of the girls gathered around. Gretchen asked, "So what do we have to do?"

"Looks like we're going to have a high-heel race," Isabella replied.

"What!?" cried everyone.

"Yeah. We must gain the ability to run in high-heels. A true mark of girl power."

Candace perked up and exclaimed, "No way! I'll be great at this! I mean compared to you guys, I'm way more grown up! Besides, all those dates with Jeremy and dances have finally paid off!"

"Does it really have to be this one?" asked Adyson.

"Well, let's see what the other possibilities are. Dare-devil badges, taxidermy badges, milking a snake badges. Yeah, we should stick with this one," Isabella said.

Everyone lined up getting ready. Isabella and Monica stood in front of course strapping on their heels. Monica's were blue while Isabella's were red. They both wobbled a bit as they stood up, but then readied themselves.

Phineas announced, "On your marks… get set… go!"

The girls dashed away. It was a little shaky at first, but they quickly got the hang of it. They rounded the tree and came back. The girls on each team each tripped a few times, but they kept going. Candace was next on the Fireside side. She easily outran the other team. She smiled delightfully.

"Finally, something I'm actually good at!"

Isabella and the rest of the girls gasped in fear as Candace attempted a finishing round-off. Surprisingly, she stuck it successfully and smoothly.

They all let out a sigh of relief.

Isabella commented, "Wow, Candace. I'm-"

"Impressed? I know. I was awesome wasn't I?" Candace interrupted.

"Yeah. Yeah you were," Isabella replied.

Phineas and Ferb went last and at the same time, going much slower than the rest of the two troops. As the stepbrothers shuffled their way along, Phineas waved to Ferb and said cheerfully, "Hi, Ferb! The things they make us do, huh." Ferb nodded in agreement. Taking their good old time, they each made their ways back at the same time, ending with a tie.

"Wow. How serendipitous. We finished at the same time, and we didn't even try!" Phineas exclaimed.

"Sure, sure! So what's the final badge!?" cried Monica, kicking the heels off.

Ferb took out the list and said, "The Building-a-House-on-a-Waterfall-Patch."


	9. Chapter 9

**Warning: Long chapter. ****Also, I've put up a poll on my profile page to vote for which of my Phineas and Ferb OC's would you like to see again. Please vote if you get the chance.**

Chapter 9

Perry and Pinky arrived at D.E.I. They ran up to his apartment and knocked on the door.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz answered it.

"Hello?" He looked down. "Perry the Platypus!?" Pinky stood beside Perry. Dr. D gasped, "Some Chihuahua I don't know!?" He turned back to Perry and said, "Come to apologize for acting like such a jerk before?"

Perry pushed his way past Doofenshmirtz and looked around the room for any possible signs of doll making or sewing materials.

"Perry the Platypus, you- you can't just waltz right in here! Especially, when you're not even supposed to be foiling my plans today. And _you_!" Dr. D pointed a finger towards Pinky.

"I don't even know you! What's your problem anyway? Why are you shaking so much?"

Pinky looked up at Doofenshmirtz with his huge eyes and then began to slip over to where Perry was.

Perry rummaged through the room until he finally found where Dr. D had set up a sewing machine, thread, needles, and a whole sewing kit.

"Oh you want to sew something?" Doofenshmirtz questioned.

Perry picked up the voodoo doll of himself that lay on the floor and pointed to it.

"You want to make a voodoo doll? Well you better not make one of me. Why are you two so beat up anyhow? You look awful."

A few minutes later of difficult communication through charades…

Dr. Doofenshmirtz said, "Oh okay. I think I get it now. So what you are trying to tell me is that you need to make a voodoo doll of something to trade in for a squeaky toy and the reason you're so scratched up is because you two _highly_ trained secret agents got beaten up by a little poodle?"

The two Agent P's nodded. There was a moment of silence when Dr. D burst out laughing.

"Oh that's hilarious! Hahahhahahah! You got beat by a teeny tiny poodle! Oh! That's rich that one is! Phew!" The scientist's laughter began dying off as he noticed how Pinky and Perry were beginning to clench their fists. "Ah-ha-haha-ha… Eh-hem… Anyway, I don't know, fellas. I don't think I really want to help you make a voodoo doll. I mean you just downright deserved that good beating, Perry the Platypus, after you continued to hang up on me like that. Ohhh… Tsk, tsk!"

There was a brief pause where the only action that was going on was some blinking.

"Oh alright, fine! But on one condition! You must come to my tea party tomorrow night, both of you, so we can have a nice chat with no interruptions or violence. Got it?" Dr. D said.

Perry sighed and nodded. Pinky gave him a look as if saying, "Why me?"

"Good. I want the Chihuahua to come too just so it can feel more like a party. So, what do you want me to make?"

Perry pulled out a photograph of Candace. Doofenshmirtz squinted at it.

"You want me to make a doll of your teenage girl disguise? Well, if that's what you want then, I'm cool with that. Understand though, that I don't exactly know the secret to voodoo so no one's going to get hurt at all. Yeah, you can just hang out here for awhile.

Meanwhile, the two troops were all headed towards the nearby creek at the park. There was a small waterfall there. Everyone began getting to work on their miniature houses.

Isabella asked, "So, Phineas how should we lay the floor down?"

"I'm actually not quite sure, Isabella. I mean, Ferb is usually the one to figure that part out. I think maybe if we angle the wood just right we- Whoops." Phineas dropped the board into the water.

As for the Lakeside girls, Monica said, "Alrighty, Ferb. What are we building?"

Ferb said quietly, "Well, usually it's my brother that comes up with the planning."

"Okay then. What are we going to do, girls? It has to be something stable and something practical." The troop thought awhile, but didn't come up with much. Monica finally suggested doing a small clubhouse. Ferb put up some supports at the bottom of the creek.

Phineas used a strong wood for the flooring, but had a difficult time finding something strong enough to hold it up. As for Ferb, he couldn't find a strong enough floor.

Isabella and Monica crossed each other as they each hauled a long plank of wood.

"So, Bells, how's it going over there?" Monica asked in a taunting voice.

"We're doing just fine!" Isabella lied, "What's up with you?"

"Just splendid. I am so glad that we have Ferb on our team," Monica replied dishonestly.

"Well our Phineas is working out just as well if not better!" Isabella said.

"Oh yeah? You wanna bet?" Monica said dropping what she had in her arms. Isabella did the same.

"You don't believe that he can do a good job!?"

"I never said that, just a lesser job than our guy."

This turned into a big argument between the two leaders. The troops worked sadly with not much enthusiasm left in them.

Macy said to Ferb, "Don't mind Monica, Ferb. You're doing just fine."

On the Fireside Girls' side, Phineas said, "I still don't believe that this is Isabella! She never acts like this! You know, I just can't do this anymore. I can't work without Ferb."

"I know. This competition this has really gotten out of hand," Gretchen said.

"Yeah. We keep trying to tell her that, but she won't listen!" cried Holly in frustration.

Back at D.E.I, Perry and Pinky had just finished up a third game of chess when Doofenshmirtz exclaimed, "Eureka! It's all done, Perry the Platypus and Whatever-Your-Name-Is the Chihuahua. There you go."

Dr. D handed Perry the small Candace doll.

"Just so you know, I might have put a little piece of that voodoo string in there. Whether it works or not, I have no clue."

Perry and Pinky left the apartment and headed back home. They came around the Johnson's fence to notice the poodle fast asleep once more. Perry was going to slip in and swap the jalapeno with the Candace doll. But as soon as he set foot into the yard…

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

The poodle's eyelids popped open revealing her deadly stare.

Doofenshmirtz showed up on Perry's watch and said, "I just wanted to remind you, Perry the Platypus, about our little tea party tonight. Don't forget! Bye!"

The dog snapped up the jalapeno laying on the ground into her mouth and held it there. Perry began backing out when it turned into a chase. The chain that the dog was now tied to broke.

Pinky yapped at Perry, which meant something like, "Give her the doll!" Perry didn't dare to look back there, or take the risk of throwing it blindly. What if the doll flew right over the poodle's head without her getting to see what it was?

They ran all the way to the park. Pinky and Perry's eyes widened once they spotted the kids. They both pulled their hats off and dropped down to all fours, Perry resting the doll in his mouth.

Monica boasted with her eyes closed and nose in the air, "And this will be another record! So if I was you, I'd- Whoa! AAHHHHHHHHH!!!!" At that second, Perry and Pinky had run around between Isabella and Monica's legs with Suzy's poodle right on their tails. The poodle's chain had whipped around Monica's ankle, throwing her into the creek. The chain unraveled from her ankle as soon as she fell in and the chase continued.

Both troops turned around when they heard the barking and just saw a flash of color zoom by.

"What was that?" Ginger wondered aloud, but all their attention was turned to the screaming coming from just down the creek.

Despite all the hate and disgust for Monica that had built up inside of Isabella, she instinctively and without hesitation dove in after her. The current was pretty strong. Isabella grabbed onto a root under the water and reached out and grabbed Monica's arm. The root wasn't holding very well.

The troops ran over as fast they could.

"Help!!!!" cried Isabella and Monica. The root soon snapped and had sent them down further. The strong current pushed them faster.

Shelly exclaimed, "Quick! We'll be closer if we get onto the floor we just put up!"

Naomi said, "But the floor won't hold!"

Phineas ran to get their last piece of wood for their floor and cried, "Here! Use this! Ferb, nail it!"

Ferb rapidly nailed it into the Lakeside Girls' supports, making the walk long and strong.

Everyone lined up on to floor.

Monica caught onto a rock dug in the ground. The current rushed Isabella right past her, but she had managed to take hold of Isabella's ankle.

"Sashes!" Isabella shouted, though barely able to speak with all the water in her mouth.

The Fireside Girls rapidly tied their sashes together and cast it out.

"It's not long enough!" shouted Gretchen.

Ferb took off his sash and tied it to the end of the sash that Phineas was holding. The rest of the Lakeside Girls followed without hesitation.

Candace, being the tallest, took the long sash rope and tossed it out.

Monica could feel her hand slipping from the rock, but the sash was right in front of her.

"Isabella, I'm going to whip us around in a circle! As soon as we spin completely around, grab the sash!" Monica commanded.

"Roger that!" Isabella replied in a gasp of air. Monica strongly pulled Isabella by the leg around and let go of the rock. Isabella grabbed the sash.

"Yes!" she cried. Monica put her free hand on Isabella's sash and made her way over to the sash rope, which was made of the colors pale yellow _and_ pale green. The current was still pulling them back, forcing them to dig the toes of their shoes into the dirt and walk that way so they wouldn't float off again. It was almost like running in the high heels again.

Both the troops cheered as they watched the two girls make their way up the rope towards the new dock the troops had put together.

Naomi and Ferb pulled Monica up. Phineas reached his hand down for Isabella to take. She smiled as she took it and blushed.

Ginger and Holly, noticing this, let out a sigh of relief- Isabella was back to normal. Everyone headed back to the yard. Candace brought out some towels and wrapped Isabella and Monica in them.

Isabella suggested with a shiver, "Maybe we should try earning the Snake Milking patch instead."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

This was getting ridiculous. Perry came to a sudden halt with Pinky running into his back. The poodle looked ferociously at the two. Perry bravely went up the poodle, and held out the Candace doll. The poodle looked confused at first, but then smiled evilly. She dropped the jalapeno. Perry tossed the Candace doll, the poodle quickly snatched it up in her mouth and happily chomped on it, heading back to her house. Pinky retrieved the jalapeno in front of them. He smiled at Perry and gave him the thumbs up.

Perry smiled back, but it soon turned into a frown as soon as the throbbing in his legs had kicked in from all of the running. All of that for a little squeaky toy, but Pinky seemed happy now.

Both of the troops walked out of the zoo where they had earned their Snake Milking patches. There, it was taught and they got help from professionals.

Phineas started, "Well, gals, guess you've learned an important lesson today. I know I have. Ferb and I can't do anything as great as we normally do- alone. Plus, you guys both have awesome skills. Now you can forget your differences and work together as a team, therefore making something even better than what you can create alone. Just like we do!" Phineas put his arm around his brother's shoulder. "That's why I suggested that you work close to each other."

Isabella responded, "Well, even for as cheesy as you made that sound, Phineas, I have to say that you're right."

Monica agreed, "Yeah. It was a pleasure doing business with you." She shook Isabella's hand politely. They both took their videotapes, pictures, and papers and packaged them all up.

Then, Monica helped open the mailbox while Isabella dropped both of their packages in at the same time.

"May the best troop win," Isabella said with a smile. The troops both walked off happily.

Candace said, "You know, I have to admit, all of that was actually pretty fun." She stopped and put one hand on her stomach and the other on her side."

"Why do I feel a little like something's biting me?" she questioned.

A few days later, Isabella ran next door as she always did, but with her hands behind her back.

"Hey, guys! Whatcha' doin'?"

"We're still deciding," Phineas answered. "And you?"

Isabella pulled her hands out and showed them a certificate.

"We won! The lodge makeover and the money!"

"That's great!" Phineas cried. "They didn't have a problem with boys being in the troop."

"Apparently not. But I'm so happy! Also, here are your patches. Give these ones to Candace too when you get the chance. I have to spread the word to the rest of my troop!"

"Well, here. You can use our laptop," Phineas said.

Isabella went on and sent out email after email. Once she was done she noticed a letter in her inbox.

"Hey, I got an email from Monica!"

"What does it say?" Phineas asked.

Isabella opened it up and read aloud, "Hey, Garcia-Shapiro, congratulations. We got our notice in the mail saying thank you for participating and all that. Hope you enjoy the makeover and go on some exciting new adventures with that money. They did mention however, that we did earn the patches so I guess we did get something out of it. Keep up the good work. Signed, Monica. P.S. Tell everyone that I'm sorry for acting the way I did and come pick up Ferb's patches for him some time from our lodge.

Isabella deleted the message.

"I feel kind of sorry for Monica now. I have to admit, her troop was pretty good. I wish there was some way that we could split the lodge makeover."

Phineas turned to his brother and said, "Ferb, I know what we're going to do today."

XXXX

"Whoa!" Monica gasped looking up at their lodge. Phineas and Ferb had totally redone the place. There was an elevator, an indoor pool, a huge kitchen, and cool lounge area for meetings.

"I can not thank you two enough. I've gotta say, you two are absolutely brilliant!" Monica said still in shock.

"Have fun and enjoy!"

"That was so sweet of you!" Isabella told Phineas and Ferb as they left.

"Are you going to let me talk now?" Phineas asked.

"What do you mean?" Isabella asked curiously.

"That's what I was trying to tell you that day. I was trying to tell you that you didn't need to get into a huge competition to win a lodge makeover. Ferb and I would've been happy to remodel your lodge instead of going to the trouble of competing. You could've just earned the diamond patches later on your own time. The only thing you wouldn't have is the money though."

Isabella blinked a couple of times.

"I guess someone else needs to earn their Good Listener's patch now too," Phineas said jokingly with a wink. He then let out a small chuckle.

Isabella just stood there motionless.

**XXXX**

**Don't forget, you can, if you want, vote for a Phineas and Ferb OC for a future fic.**


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue

On the night of the Squeaky toy incident:

Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! After hours…

Perry the Platypus and Pinky the Chihuahua sat at a small table with Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Pinky poured some more tea into his cup. They both looked bored to tears.

"I mean really! Why me? I'm sure there are many other people out there that they can charge a hundred dollars and ninety cents to, but they have to charge _me_ another fifty cents just because I dropped it on some guy's foot!"

Dr. D looked at their expressions.

"See, Perry the Platypus? This is what you get for being so rude today! You have to listen to me complain about my life. So anyway…"

Pinky banged his head against the table. Perry just sighed. Well, at least he and Pinky were even now.

**XXXX**

**Don't forget to vote for a Phineas and Ferb OC.**


End file.
